Don't give up on me
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Written for the Season Eight Missing Scenes Challenge Pack. Write a fic set between Mulder's funeral and resurrection about how Scully feels about facing parenthood without his help and support.


Title: Don't give up on me

Rating: PG-13

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Spoilers: This is Not Happening and Dead Alive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Summary: Written for the ****Season Eight Missing Scenes Challenge Pack. DeadAlive: Coping. Elements: There are three months missing from this episode. Write a fic set ****between**** Mulder's funeral and resurrection about how Scully feels about facing parenthood without his help and support.**

It had been about two months since she'd witnessed Mulder's burial. Although it was now a known fact that he was gone forever, Scully's mind could not yet relinquish the possibility that one day he would come home to her and to her baby, witty and as dry humored as he'd ever been. Winter was coming to an end and the Washington D.C. snow was disappearing. Scully ran her hand over her five month pregnant belly. It was hard to believe that just two months ago she was not showing. Now, there was no way she could hide the evidence. She smoothed her hand over her distended stomach as she felt a strong kick. Only recently did she start to really feel the baby move and it brought tears to her eyes each time and each time she remembered the cruel fact that Mulder would never be here to enjoy this miracle he had given her.

With one last sigh, she exited her car and slowly made her way into Mulder's apartment building. Night had begun to settle in. Despite the protests of Skinner and Mulder's landlord, Scully insisted that she kept his apartment. The hard facts were staring her right in the face, but she was too stubborn to give in. Just few years ago, this would have been so out of character for her. She needed this, it was the only way she could feel connected to Mulder now that he was gone.

Scully entered his apartment, minutes later, staring at the disheveled bachelor pad that belonged to Mulder. She didn't have the heart to clean it, for then it would no longer be "Mulder". Her mother, Doggett and Skinner had been more than concerned, especially when they found her in Mulder's apartment on a regular basis. Her mother insisted that it wasn't healthy for her to be doing this to herself or to the baby. She needed to grieve and move on, as hard as it was. In the back of her mind, she knew they were right. But something kept her from doing so, as if there were some chance that Mulder would make his way back to her, he always did.

Scully was brought back to the present by her screaming ankles in need of relief, as well as the tumbling from inside her belly. She gently rubbed her belly in circles in an effort to sooth the child from within. She could tell the baby was sensing its mother's distress. She eased her body onto the couch. She had another four months to go, but her body was already aching. Her doctor had informed her that the baby's healthy size was rather big on her petite frame and she prayed she would have a safe, uncomplicated delivery. She flipped through the channels on TV and when she found nothing interesting to watch, picked up a newspaper and helped herself to some of Mulder's sunflower seeds she had found in the kitchen. Despite the size of her baby, she was rather thin and not gaining enough weight. Her doctor had prescribed her some vitamin supplements to ensure the baby got enough nutrients. Feeling guilty, she poured herself some juice and made herself a sandwich from the groceries she had put in Mulder's fridge during another visit.

Darkness had settled in and a chill had come over her. "Oh Mulder," she whispered. Lately she'd been on an emotional roller coaster with her changing hormones. She did her best to hide them from everyone. "I miss you so much, how could you do this to me," she began to cry. "You ditched me again and left me alone with your baby," "I need you, Mulder."

She felt the baby kick again and she felt warmth she hadn't felt before in months. She felt a movement on her stomach and looked up to see Mulder smiling down at her. "Easy now, Scully, you're stressing the baby out," he grinned. She felt overwhelmed with emotion. "Oh my god, Mulder," she whispered. "This can't be true."

Mulder smiled, caressing her cheek. "Don't worry, Scully. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Scully covered her face and let out heart wrenching sobs. "This isn't real, you're gone," she whispered.

"I'm not dead, Scully,"

"What?" she yelled.

"I'm not dead."

"How, how is it possible, I saw them bury you!"

"Don't give up on me, Scully."

His transparent form began to dissipate.

"Wait, no! Please Mulder, don't leave. We're having a baby, Mulder! We're having a baby!"

Before she could say anything more, his form disappeared into the air.

Moments later, Scully jolted back to reality. She looked down to find herself in Mulder's bed, clutching one of his shirts to her chest. Sleeping on her side with the weight of her belly in the middle was awkward. She took shallow breaths as the scanned the room. It was a dream, wasn't it?

She felt the baby kicking ferociously and rubbed at the swell. "Mulder," she whispered.

As if in response, an echo sounded in the air. "Don't give up on me."

Tears welled in Scully's eyes. "I won't, I promise."

END

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
